<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by TransTroubadour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838742">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour'>TransTroubadour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laszlo the Tailor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Body modifications, Brian gets to be a doctor for once, Cyborgs, Kinda, Mechanization, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pain, Surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes a break from the rest of The Mechanisms and finds himself a doctor once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laszlo the Tailor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so there is slightly painful body modification here.  it's not really described but there is some injuries implied.  the stranger had already mechanized most of themself but needed brian's help finishing up so yeah its implied they were in pain the whole time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brian had been wandering this planet alone for a few years now.  He decided a break from the crew was what he needed most and so a quiet planet was where he went.  Along his meanderings, he came to spot the same figure a few times, he quickly realized this couldn’t have been coincidence, and that someone was tailing him for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come out if you’d like,” he called to the figure, ever patient as he is.  Soon they do, their form is small and their face is covered by a decorated mask, resembling that of a marionette, and holding what appears to be a hefty toolbox.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you are a doctor of sorts,” they murmured in a voice that could not be their own.  Brian was a little baffled by that, for out of all his epithets and reputations, doctor was one of the less splendid, though still technically true. “I need help with something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you describe the problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They extend their arm forward and hold the toolbox out for him to take, and further explain, “My back is not yet complete, it is difficult doing it all on my own so I need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not exactly what he expected.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were they halfway through a surgery? One they did on themself?  How are they standing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Despite all the questions running through his head, Brian answered, “I think I can help with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure made a motion, almost as if going to grab his hand, before abandoning it in favor of turning to lead him back to a quaint house, one filled with equipment and instruments of all sorts, and it faintly reminded him of his workshop aboard The Aurora.  He turned back to the figure, who at that point was sitting on a table with a thin mattress over it, taking off their strangely familiar shirt, though the mask stayed on.  Twin lines of scarring appeared on the front of their chest, along with a tattoo over their heart, and by the time their shirt was completely removed, Brian could see exactly what they needed help with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their back was an opening in the skin, starting from the hairline and going to the small of their back, deep and full of wiring.  Mostly complete and finely </span>
  <span>crafted, intricately woven and wrapped, as if by hand, but some are not entirely attached, or even missing from small ports appearing at the top and bottom of the opening.  Behind these wires, their spine is half constructed, with certain vertebrae made of brass, it looked almost painful like that.  It takes a second for Brian to pull his eyes away and look at the rest of them.  Their elbows and shoulders have the same wiring showing, though less prominent, and covered by two overlapping metal panels, resembling that of old Earth armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all of your joints like this?” Brian questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shake their head, “No, not all of them, but my hips and knees are also mechanical if that is what you’re wondering.”  They go silent after that, and Brian has no idea what they could be thinking.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>They said they did this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  <em>This isn’t the work of The Doctor and yet it looks so familiar</em>.  He can’t quite place what it is, but it will make the process easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his thoughts, he moves over to the table and sets to work analyzing what he should do next, tracing his fingers along the skin and wires, receiving a shudder in response.  The next steps are fairly clear, continue connecting the wires until they are all in place, all gold and brass colored wires, this should not be any issue.  And yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what about the vertebrae?  What happened to them?  Are they complete?  Are they not mechanical and were already like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The figure must hear his mechanical whirring mind and whispers, “Don’t worry about the actual spine, that’s complete, unless you want to look at it,” despite the fact it doesn’t look very complete, he trusts them to know what should be happening, but will take a look to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts on actually fixing things, and being told to ignore the small groans and whimpers of pain coming from the figure sat before him.  They say that the wires act as nerves, so moving them and bending them will hurt for now.  This seems fair enough to Brian, who is all too familiar with the snapping of wiry nerves, so he continues despite his worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the work is done, wires and vertebrae all in place.  The figure stretches their back with a delicate pop, properly settling everything in place, and then put their shirt back on.  They turn their body to face him, and then promptly get up and leave.  At the threshold of the doorway, they look back at him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Brian.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>